Frequently a person with a camera wants to be included in a photograph. The person who is using a camera with a self-timer function may position the camera on a stationary surface, set the self-timer to take a picture in a few seconds, and then run to the position where he or she wants to be when the picture is snapped. Typically, the camera is mounted on a tripod when the self-timer function of the camera is being used. Self-timer functions typically require a secure foundation to support the camera and/or the need to set up a tripod. A prior art table top tripod suitable for this purpose is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,044. Another tripod is the Hakuba Mono-stand 10, which may be used as a table top tripod and also as a monopod.
While these prior art tripods are suitable for their intended purposed, it is sometimes difficult to use such tripods. For example, on a beach secure foundations are not readily available. Strangers can be asked to photograph an individual or group, but they may not know how to operate the camera, or may operate it poorly. Alternatively, they may run off and steal the camera. The stranger may damage the camera with hands contaminated with sand, sea salt, and/or suntan lotion.
Occasionally, a person may hold the camera in front of his or her face with an extended arm and try to snap his or her picture. However, this is uncomfortable and may cause distortion due to the body position and camera angle. Also, when the camera is held this way, the camera lens angle may not be sufficiently wide to include the camera user and anything else that he or she would like to be included in the picture.
In about 1984 Minolta introduced the Disc-7 camera which was sometimes sold as a kit, the kit including an accessory small telescoping arm. The camera included a self-timer, a self-posing convex mirror, and a tiltable handle or grip member mounted on the side of the camera, which handle could also serve as a mini-pod. The tiltable handle and telescoping arm are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,261 (FIG. 7), U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,206 (FIGS. 1, 2, & 10), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,580.
While this camera and accessory arm permitted self portraits, it bad many disadvantages. Initially, the accessory arm and camera were designed to be used together. Thus, the accessory telescoping arm had a mounting stud which could not be positioned in a variety of positions. This defect was overcome by having the telescoping arm secured to the bottom of the tiltable handle on the camera. However, as can be seen from FIGS. 2 and 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,580 if the telescoping arm was coupled directly to the camera the desired position of the camera may not be obtained as the camera can only be angled about the axis of the mounting stud.
In addition, if the use of a mirror was desired, the telescoping arm could only be used with the disc-7 camera. Thus, the disc-7 camera was provided with a mirror, whereas the telescoping arm was not. In the regard, it should be noted that it was almost essential to have a mirror on the camera, as the camera was not provided with a view screen as are today's digital cameras.
Another disadvantage of the telescoping arm of the Minolta design was that it lacked detents or similar locking means to prevent unintentional retraction. Thus, if the telescoping arm were held in a vertical position with the camera on top, it was possible for the weight of the camera to cause the arm to telescope to its closed position.
While it is suggested at col. 2, lines 48-50 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,580 that the grip of the telescopic extender could be supported by a tripod, it would not have been possible to mount the camera above the tripod, but only to one side of the tripod. Thus, the disc-7 did not come with a tripod in its kit, as there would be no advantage to such a mounting.
It is very difficult for a person in a wheelchair to set a camera on a tripod and move to a preferred position in the photo(s) before the self timer activates. Even when used in this way with a remote control, it would normally require the person in the wheelchair to return to the location of the tripod to review the photos.
Sometimes the user of a camera would like to take pictures underwater, however, even though most waterproof cameras are provided with a tripod mount, it is difficult to set-up a tripod underwater. In addition, the user of a camera may want to explore by camera hard-to-reach or unsafe areas.